Mixed Match Challenge - September 18, 2018
The September 18, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma on September 18, 2018. Episode summary Monster Eclipse vs Team Pawz Due to Alexa Bliss harboring an arm injury, the return of Team Little Big had to wait, and instead, Ember Moon teamed up with Braun Strowman to form Team Monster Eclipse, as named by the WWE Universe in a vote. Their opponents? The ferocious pairing of Kevin Owens & Natalya as Team Pawz. Strowman and Moon displayed impressive chemistry, using their respective power and athleticism advantages to form a dynamic combo. Natalya and Moon kicked off the bout by matching each other move for move (and even flip for flip). Natalya looked to have the match in hand when she locked Ember in the Sharpshooter, but the game changed when Strowman helped The Shenom escape, prompting her to tag in The Gift of Destruction. The Monster Among Men was relentless, going in on Owens with a brutal flurry of offense. KO attempted to slow Strowman down by chucking him into the post and over the announce table, but Braun battled back with some devastating strikes before Owens made a dashing tag to Natalya. With the women back in the contest, Ember took down Natty, Strowman launched Owens out of the ring and Moon propped herself up on Strowman’s shoulders and wrecked Natalya with an awe-inspiring Total Eclipse for an incredible win to start the competition 1-0. Fenomenal Flair def. Day One Glow Mixed Match Challenge veterans (and happily married couple) Jimmy Uso & Naomi took on Fenomenal Flair — WWE Champion AJ Styles & Charlotte Flair — a pairing that the WWE Universe could not wait to see team up together. And, well, Styles & Flair proved to be, un-shockingly, phenomenal in their debut as a tag team, even though each was the victim of blindside attacks earlier in the night on SmackDown LIVE. Styles and Jimmy kicked off the bout, and Uso attempted to muscle AJ down. AJ and Jimmy then found themselves deciding on a few gentleman’s agreements, including relinquishing each other’s legs at the same time and tagging in their partners simultaneously. Two of the most athletic Superstars in WWE then clashed with Naomi and Charlotte going at it in a battle that saw everything from The Queen impersonating some of The Glow’s dance moves to Naomi trying to hit Styles with a dive. AJ caught Naomi, which immediately drew the ire of Jimmy. However, this disagreement gave Flair the opportunity to take out Jimmy and Naomi with a crossbody to the outside of the ring. In a lightning-quick sequence, Naomi dropped AJ with a hurricanrana, Charlotte applied a Figure-Eight Leglock to Jimmy, and Naomi hit Styles with the Rearview. However, that Rearview proved costly, as it allowed Charlotte the opportunity to down The Glow and trap her in the Figure-Eight to give Fenomenal Flair a tapout victory and a 1-0 start in the round robin competition. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Monster Eclipse (Braun Strowman & Ember Moon) defeated Team Pawz (Kevin Owens & Natalya) in the First Round Match * Mixed Tag Team Match: Fenomenal Flair (AJ Styles & Charlotte Flair) defeated Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_09182018mm_0036--9236255a933c2ed729d3cfcec59d44d9.jpg 002_MMC_09182018mm_0062--9c371d7e37406b2fc532a251d1171dd6.jpg 003_MMC_09182018mm_0088--9443272aa1eb47656258cd451409eba2.jpg 004_MMC_09182018rf_0090--5a7032e371aa76b6e2ba415f1c416407.jpg 005_MMC_09182018rf_0094--f4305f7fd2e42f194d2c013712196b6a.jpg 006_MMC_09182018rf_0101--1ac602eb57e0bc72588355822592926d.jpg 007_MMC_09182018mm_0111--3478671cf6b558f56aae2665a56d1e33.jpg 008_MMC_09182018mm_0116--416d39af92736fef22ed5925ad7b3e68.jpg 009_MMC_09182018rf_0110--e0e39193396d5825572ae8720e843a2c.jpg 010_MMC_09182018rf_0126--835ac546f41bfe05c47115774b6f28a2.jpg 011_MMC_09182018rf_0128--989eb64da64941d76e702223834e6c55.jpg 012_MMC_09182018rf_0164--21b52c545c11e0dd3c1a8932a084419f.jpg 013_MMC_09182018rf_0167--b32b56fafbd2aed18af8259290469903.jpg 014_MMC_09182018rf_0148--e23e56d2880b7b52d6cb154d2a507848.jpg 015_MMC_09182018mm_0195--f280abe51756a62168929235762b6826.jpg 016_MMC_09182018mm_0208--2c84e35c47b7064626912c90cbc10028.jpg 017_MMC_09182018rf_0185--292df51a7e83c15f4f46dc9e40388a69.jpg 018_MMC_09182018mm_0226--1c08c4cb88fd20d90c5513522acf0490.jpg 019_MMC_09182018mm_0232--ed362a1d4d965f3190f88ec8afaa86e6.jpg 020_MMC_09182018rf_0195--654ef55a130522abb370b3f9f9392ec5.jpg 021_MMC_09182018mm_0263--3f39605a8b446f891f800608374e9db4.jpg 022_MMC_09182018rf_0218--53c958d77a62cbfff10dad1db2d6beb0.jpg 023_MMC_09182018rf_0481--f9488e6956b45974b371184adc678db2.jpg 024_MMC_09182018mm_0337--28db3fe8724e8046539cdd5c733c674f.jpg 025_MMC_09182018rf_0317--686f1099666b25c75493b674142c832f.jpg 026_MMC_09182018mm_0375--ab9fdd4fc5956df94b99ba6f65152340.jpg 027_MMC_09182018rf_0321--9f63584fab6f18d5bfce856056cbbb21.jpg 028_MMC_09182018rf_0323--fd6591e79fb2a2a5224af4f8f9523c11.jpg 029_MMC_09182018mm_0360--7d36c5bd1a2caf76cd9c7df12365fdd4.jpg 030_MMC_09182018mm_0386--7be5338b6f3b040fcaee254ff8a0f487.jpg 031_MMC_09182018rf_0511--d8c4793e7588a96b98a33f17efba7916.jpg 032_MMC_09182018rf_0520--3ea72c178f7b2791c797eb50f0bca12b.jpg 033_MMC_09182018mm_0408--34bfa59205c77ed70b97d7fd25311a3f.jpg 034_MMC_09182018rf_0545--e8e250948536df27bfa51eb0188e0fa4.jpg 035_MMC_09182018mm_0439--f9046efe5892b4c4d0a253e452355cfe.jpg 036_MMC_09182018mm_0449--bd95e72bdf500c95dcbebcb7fd0d329e.jpg 037_MMC_09182018mm_0459--30b02b1b2bb5faf46e56aaaeba7e427d.jpg 038_MMC_09182018rf_0561--9a85918989b15116e7c265a6f3252c57.jpg 039_MMC_09182018mm_0506--bc93a32990bde7246df426e68eb955ea.jpg 040_MMC_09182018rf_0579--bc3554a530f14c3789947e809fa8078c.jpg 041_MMC_09182018rf_0588--a2e2ac6f5b4779751b892358d1440dbb.jpg 042_MMC_09182018rf_0603--d42ca9650980ed7126c648e7a400c453.jpg 043_MMC_09182018rf_0615--20ccf26e2101eeb319cd50fe79a7868e.jpg 044_MMC_09182018mm_0597--cb85b82e1251a05bfe833a50bc8f274b.jpg 045_MMC_09182018mm_0602--b8e43cbe66f1cf50ee1d448c5dbc351a.jpg 046_MMC_09182018rf_0630--ab742ffb58fecf56d59125f25fcf0b2c.jpg 047_MMC_09182018mm_0310--216385549e6343e3994b12ecb6ec34ca.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Charlotte Category:Ember Moon Category:Natalya Category:Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young